Te primary objective of the research proposed herein is to assess the extent to which, and the reasons why, the current mode of processing rape/sexual assault cases in Dallas County results in a tremendous rate of attrition from initial victimization to final disposition. Three major categories of variables will be examined in terms of their effect upon the outcome of rape/sexual assault complaints in Dallas County: (1) legal variables; (2) quasi-legal variables; and (3) extra-legal variables. The methodology used for gathering data on the attrition question entails closely monitoring each stage of the processing of all rape/sexual assault complaints filed in Dallas County within a six-month period. Each case will be followed from the time a complaint is filed with the police to the point at which final disposition of the case is made -- at any point in the criminal justice system. In addition to assessing the statistical relationship between legal, quasi-legal and extra-legal variables and the disposition of rape/sexual assault cases, the understanding of the attrition-of-justice phenomenon will be supplemented through descriptive analysis. That is, through observational and interview techniques, the ways in which officials in the criminal justice system perceive sexual offenses, their victims, and the perpetrators will be ascertained, as well as the "working knowledge" officials bring to bear in making decisions as to how to proceed with rape/sexual assault cases. Long-term policy implication of the findings will also be explored.